


Over The Mooooooooooooon

by maurquez



Category: Rent - Larson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurquez/pseuds/maurquez
Summary: Maureen's furious with Joanne for cheating on her... and finds solace in the girl - well, cow - she least expected.[this... w-why... why is this a series? I Really Need To Stop but I'm tired... I'm really sorry]





	Over The Mooooooooooooon

Maureen barely remembers the time she lost her virginity.

It was dark and sweaty and the flashing lights were bound to render her blind. She was drunk, exhausted, single on prom night, and... very horny. So she'd snuck off when her friend was occupied sucking the face off her girlfriend and tried to get a wink of sleep in the janitor's closet. As her shoulders lost some of their tension, she felt the cool blast of air conditioning against her back. And, well, one thing led to another... 

She'd humped the air conditioner on prom night. So what? It wasn't as if she  _cheated on a real, living girlfriend like_ some  _people were bound to do._

"God, what am I going to do?" Maureen sobbed, wiping thick streams of leftover mascara off her face. "It's not... not like I wasn't gonna cheat on her anyway. I don't know why I'm so upset."  
  
At least she had  _one_ friend, somebody who'd look out for her no matter what. "It's okkaaaaaaay not to beeeeeee okaaaay," Elsie belted helpfully, patting her on the back.

Maureen felt a warm stream of affection rush through her - she'd had a soft spot for Elsie since the day she'd introduced her to voreaphillia and vibrators. "Thanks, Els. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Youuuuu'd proooobablyyyyy be stuck with meeeeeeeen," Elsie sang. "Inssteeead ooff uuusing seeeeeeeeeeeex toooys."

Maureen chuckled. "That's true," she said, giggling to herself. "I guess Mark did have a point, didn't he? You know.  _Mucho masturbation._ " Then she sighed. "Only he ended up cheating on me as well."  
  
"Actuaaaalllyyyy yooouuuu cheated on hiiiiiiiiim," Elsie reminded her. "Buuuuutt yooouu knooooooooooooww.... teeechnicaaalities."

 "What _ever_ ," Maureen said. "He was ugly, what was I supposed to do? I mean, doing an ugly guy is fun for a while because you feel kinda superior. But after that it's just sorta meh. But Joanne doesn't have an excuse! I mean... I'm hot!" She looked around nervously. "R-right?"

Elsie smiled at her. "Yoouuuu areee veeeerryyy seeeeeexyyyyyyyyyyyyy, Mauuureeeeen."

"Yeah," Maureen agreed. "At least... I _thought_ so. But of course you'd say that. I mean, 'cause we're friends and everything." 

"Uuuuuhhh.... theeereee'ss soooomeeethiiiiing moooooore," Elsie stammered, though her belt didn't falter. "Iiii haaave haaaad a crush on yoooouuu since you were eeeeeiiight."

"That's a little creepy," Maureen said. "I mean... we met at Kink's College, didn't we? I think we sat together in bondage class?" 

Elsie instantly blushed and looked down. "I'm a staaaaaaaaaalkeeeeer," she said finally. "I'm sooooooorrryyyyy."

"It's chill," Maureen said. "You know, that's actually sort of hot. I mean, come on, who hasn't wanted to fuck their stalker at some point? I mean, Stephanie Meyer had the right id-"

Maureen's voice was cut off by a wet, soggy kiss, and before she knew it, Elsie's nostrils were heaving in her face. She thought about Elsie's smooth, black-and-white skin and her floppy ears, and she was more aroused by that than she'd ever been in her entire life.

Twenty-or-so minutes later, the two kinksters were wrapped up in some experimental sex position involving duct tape, hammers and Brussel sprouts. The faint sounds of techno could be heard in the background of Elsie's delighted moo-ing. But Maureen, who'd had _far_ kinkier sex at VoreCon, was growing bored and needed things to escalate. So Maureen did what Maureen did best: scream. "Cum! Cum! Cum! Cum!"  
  
Elsie shook her head sadly. "Iiiiiii am fooorbiiiideeen too prooooduuuuce milk," she belted, and it was apparent that she was close to tears. But in the span of a few seconds, her frown changed to an eerily-wide smile. "Iiiin Cybeerlaaaaaaand we only driiiink..."

Maureen's brows furrowed, absolutely livid about that she wasn't soaking in the liquids she wanted. Elsie's grin became wider and wider and wider, and Maureen dreaded the final word of the sentence. Elsie cackled.

" _Piss_."


End file.
